Those Moments That Change Everything
by way2you
Summary: Peyton was a star on the rise. She was going on tour with none other than Big Time Rush. What happens when one night changes everything or so she thinks. The choices she has made are ones she feels horrible about but she cant help it. He is like her drug to her.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N)~~So this idea came form a book I read recently and I loved the idea and decided to make it a BTR story. Not sure if you guys know this yet but I am a huge BTR fan. :) Aren't we all though? ;) So for those of you who follow me know that I have another story in progress and I will be updating that one soon but I have a whole week off and intend on updating and updating and updating. As busy as I have been these last few weeks I do not plan on leaving my bed with my laptop in hand. Enjoy and R&R please. I love to hear from you guys.

Chapter one

About a month and a half ago I was told that I would be joining the group Big Time Rush on their summer tour. I had never met them nor had I ever seen them on TV or anything. I had met them a few days after the announcement was made and they were the nicest group of guys I had ever met. They were very sweet and very excited to tell me about what was going to be happening. Talking to them was making me a little more excited and a little less nervous. After meeting them we all went in for a meeting and talked about the tour; promotional stuff that had to go on before the tour, the dates, the cities and when rehearsals would start. I really didn't get to talk to them after that because I had a few thing I had to wrap up before I started the tour.

I had lunch with Mel, my assistant/agent/the best friend I made while out here in LA. We began to talk about the tour.

"I had no idea that Big Time Rush was that old, I seriously thought they were like 15 and 16 years old."

"No Pey, they are your age, 23 and 24."  
"And they are very easy on the eyes, let me tell ya. This tour might be a little more fun then even I thought."

"You bad girl." She said taking a bite of her food as we both started to laugh.

"Especialy that tall dark-haired one. I don't remember their names."

"Oh James?"

I shrugged "I guess."

"Yeah sorry to break your heart girly but that one has a girlfriend.

"Oh darn."

We both began to laugh even harder knowing that I was joking.

I laid in bed that night just thinking about how much my life has changed in less than two years...

Flashback

My name is Peyton. I am a 22-year-old girl from a small town in Maryland. I work at a nursing home where I have been for the last four years. I love my job and intend to do it for years to

I went on my lunch break and had a missed call from my cousin Heather. I call her back.

"Hey whats up? I saw that you called." I said when she answered.

"Oh yeah I was just calling to say hey and to tell you that I did something that you may not like." she answered.

"OK. And what might that be?"

"I entered your name in this thing to be an extra in a movie."

I was a little confused, "Why?"

"I dont know. I needed to fill out this survey and then that came up so I put your name in."

I have never wanted to act or anything like that. It wasnt something I had ever thought about. Not that I ever thought about it at all it just never crossed my mind. But then again I wouldn't have been chosen and even if I was I would not do it. "Oh whatever it's not like I would ever do anything like that." We both laughed about it and went on to another subject.

A few weeks later I was babysitting for the neighbors when my phone rang and it was a number I didn't know so I let it go straight to voice mail. When I don't know a number I wont answer it. I listened to the voice mail and it was an agency asking if I would like to audition for a role in an upcoming movie that was going to be featuring Steve Carell. They gave me a number to call if I were interested. I saved the message and then went on about my night. I ended up seeing my cousin a few days later and her and I talked about the message I had received.

"Call them back Pey, just see what they have to say."

"No Heather. I have no wish to call them back or to do any of that. I have never wanted to do anything like that ever."

"Oh come on just call them."

"No."

"Then I will."

She snatched my phone. "Heather, why? If I don't want to do it then why call. Just to waste their time and mine?"

"How long is it going to take? Seriously Peyton, it can't hurt to just call. It's not like you're doing anything now anyway."

She was right. What is the big deal? It's not like I would do it anyway.

"Fine."

We call the number back and I have it on speaker phone so Heather can hear as well. The women on the phone basically said that they saw my profile and they liked my look and wanted me to go out to California and audition for a few roles through their agency. They said that everything would be paid for and that I had nothing to worry about. They would fly me and one other person there and put us in a room. They would also pay me for the work I would miss if I chose to go out there. I told the very kind woman that I would get back to her as soon as I talked thing over with my family if that was OK with her. She said for me to take the time I needed.

When we hung up I immediately said "NO! I'm not missing work and going out to California to audition for something that I don't want to do. I have never had any experience, I don't think I would even be picked for anything because of my lack of experience. So no I'm not wasting my time. Nope not doing it."

My cousin looked like her dreams had just been crushed. Why didn't she do it then.

"Peyton, come on. What if they do pick you and you become this huge famous superstar. You will never know if you don't do this. What can it hurt. You get to see California. You have always wanted to go there, You get a free trip."

She got me there. It would be nice to see California. I have always wanted to go there.

"I dont know Heather. I'll talk to my mom. She is always a good one to talk to in situations like this."

I had talked to my mom about it and after hours and hours of talking it over with her and my dad I decided that maybe this would be a great experience for me. So I called the nice women back and told her that I had decided to come to California. She set everything up and my mother and I were set to leave the following week.

While on the plan my mother and I made a deal. "One week here and if nothing comes out of it then so be it, we will go back home and go on with our lives but if something does come from it then we will deal with it then" We shook on it and waited to land in California. Once we were there, we found that the agency had sent someone for us. We got to our hotel and got situated and went on to the agency to talk to them there.

When we got there they told us that I would be doing three different auditions that day, the next day two, Tuesday one, three again on Thursday, one on Friday, and another on Saturday and then my mother and I would be heading home after that.

The next few days flew by. I did the auditions the best I could. A few people said they would call me, others said to get in contact with acting coaches and others told me flat-out NO. I didn't take it hard or anything. I was not surprised at all. When Saturday night came, my mother and I were packing our stuff. We talked about how fun it was to be here in California and she asked if I was upset because no one had called yet. I told her I was fine and I was because I honestly did not expect anything else really. Like I said I had never done anything like this. I was beginning to think how ready I was to get back to Maryland and home to my family when my phone rang. It was the agency telling me that paramount was ready to do a new hit show on Nickelodeon and they were interested in me as the supporting role. I was thrilled. A little more than I thought I would be. She told me to be there in the morning to talk with them about everything.

When I got there I was a big ball of nerves. I went in with my head high and confident. They took me into the office and we began. They said that they saw my audition tape and they wanted me for the part. All I had to do was read over the script and see what I thought. I loved it and was ready. They told me what I needed to do before the taping started. Oh my goodness gracious, there was way too much stuff. A lawyer, an agent, a PR person and a hell of a lot more.

A few days had passed I had my lawyer and they gave me my contract. Once it was read by me, my mom and my lawyer I signed on the dotted line. They told me that filming would begin in two months and I had that time to get a place to live, find whatever else I needed to. They also told me that I could go home and get all my things together there. When I got back to the hotel with my mom it hit me and it hit me hard. Everything just changed in a matter of minutes. I wasnt going home to Maryland I was **home,** in California. My mother would have to leave me soon. I have two younger sisters she has to take care of. I was excited though I really was. Maybe this was my calling but I just never listed to it. I don't know but it sure as hell was going to be one cool ride to be on. Look out world here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was on my way to the first stop on the promotional tour. It was a radio station here in LA, me and the guys were going to be talking about the tour and those kinds of things, I was excited and couldn't wait to get on the tour. It was going to be a great thing and I was beyond excited. I walked in and the guys were not here yet, I met everyone at the station that worked there. They were all very nice. Once the guys got there things started rolling. It was fun we talked about the tour and when it was set to start. We went on to other stops on the promotional tour and then we had a photo shoot for the tour. I still have yet to really get to talk to the guys and get to know them but that was because we were so busy and we were being pulled in about ten different directions.

The tour was starting in a few days so I was getting things ready. My parents had called to wish me luck and to tell me that when we came to Baltimore for a show they would be there. I was so happy and couldn't wait to get there so I could see them and the rest of my family. I talked to them for a while and then told them I had to go to pack up some stuff.

Our first show was in Sacramento. Before the show I was a little nervous. Sure I had done little shows here and there but this was in front of a bigger crowd thanks to Big Time Rush and all there fans. When I finally went on all my nerves went out the window. the fans were amazing and they welcomed me. My set was over and it was time for Big Time Rush to come on. I stayed back stage and watched their show. They were truly amazing up there. I really enjoyed it.

We had another show the next day in the next town so we were not going to be driving until the morning. I was laying in my bus when I got a knock on the door.

It was Carlos and James "Hey we are going to this little dinner up the street to get something to eat, we want you to come with us." Carlos said when I answered the door.

"I dont know..."

James interrupted me before I could finish my sentence "Oh come on, we havent been able to talk to you, we would like to get to know you, it'll be fun."

"OK, let me change, ill be right out."

"Change? You look just fine. Lets go." James said waving me out of the bus.

I looked down at my outfit, yoga pants, a Ravens t-shirt and flip-flops. I shrugged and followed them out.

It was fun indeed. They had millions of questions and so did I. They really were a great group of guys. Very nice and sweet. They actually treated me like they had known me for a million years. It was comforting,

"So where exactly are you from?", Kendall asked

"Maryland, Annapolis." I answered.

"Maryland huh? That explains that horrible shirt you are wearing." James said laughing.

"Hey, only the best." I told him.

"No I'm just kidding, not a bad football team over there."

"Nope not at all."

We talked about where each of them were from and how they got here. They asked what it was like to move from Maryland to here. We talked about a lot. We finally got to know each other a bit. Then it was back to the bus.

The tour was going great. I have been on this bus for 1 month 2 days and 12 hours. Dont get me wrong it was great and a very spacious bus and with Mel with me it was nice but oh my it was a little crazy I was ready to sleep in a real bed and not a bunk. Mel was starting to get the same way. I started to become very close with the guys. How could I not? When your with them almost 24/7 you have no choice but to be close with them. We became almost like family. We would hangout on each others buses. Play card games, video games and have food fights. It made for a huge mess sometimes but the bus driver knew that we were just getting restless and needed to get rid of some of this pent-up energy. You would think that being on stage would get rid of some of it but it didn't. I was restless but those four were a little more than me. Some times they were like 10 years old boys with ADHD, but fun nonetheless.

we really started to get to know each other really well. Logan was the funny and hilarious one who found the humor in everything. He always had a way of lightning the mood no matter what was going on. Kendall was the sweet and compassionate one. Always thinking about other people and their feelings. James was the head strong one, knew what he wanted and the one that I was the closest with. He was the one that would always come to my bus and include me in anything the guys were doing. Carlos was the one who always wanted to be around people, always wanted to have fun. He came up with the different games and thought of new ideas.

We were on our way to Hershey, PA. They told us that before sound check we would be able to go get on a few rides. I have always loved roller coasters and hadn't been on one in over two years. I was over joy-ed to get my happy ass on one. We went to the first one 'Sky Rush'. It looked a little scary but I was excited to get on it. We were waiting to go up the access stairs to the ride.

"I want the front" Kendall said clapping his hands like a little kid.

"I wont fight you in that one. That's all you buddy." I said turning around to walk up the steps.

"You dont like the front Pey?" Kendall asked from behind me.

"I love roller coasters and all but I think being in the front would make me a little nauseas."

We started laughing. We got on it and we loved it. It was really cool a little scary. The fans actually got a glimpse of the guys and they were going crazy. It was great to see.

Another month down on this wonderful tour. And it truly has been one wild ride. The cities I got to see were amazing. Tomorrow we had a show in Baltimore and I was on cloud nine because I was going to be able to see my family for the first time in months. I was always a big family person. I had friends but most of my friends were actually my family. I loved all of them to pieces and we were all very close. I was walking to my bus when James caught up to me.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" He said putting his arm around me.

"Very!" I answered opening my door to my bus holding it open so he could follow me in.

"Im sure you are. Are they coming to the pre show and all that?"

"Yeah! Well my mom, my dad and my sisters. Everyone else will be here for the show and then I'll meet up with them after."

"Awe. Well that exciting. Who all is coming? I mean other than your mom, dad and sisters?"

"My two aunts, three cousins, and my Grandparents."

"Thats good. It's always nice to have family come out and see you. I love when we play San Diego because my family comes out."

"I know, I just miss them all so much, ya know?" I said sitting down at the little table.

"Yeah, its tough but it does get better." He sat down across from me. "So you have like a really close family huh?"

"God yes, especially my sisters. I miss them probably the most."

"How old are they?"

"15 and 18."

"Well Im sure they are just as excited to see you as you are to see them."

"Yeah. My mom and my dad too. I have always had a great relationship with the two of them. My mom is like my best friend."

"Well thats good. Yeah my mom and dad are pretty great too but my dad is more like my best friend, my mom was never really 100 percent supportive of my decision to go out to LA and become what I am now." He looked a little sad when he said this.

"Well Im sure she is now, I mean now that you are this huge superstar." I said with a small giggle.

"Yeah she says she is but who knows. I talk to her regularly but not as much as the rest of the guys talk to their moms. I talk to my dad almost every day though."

"Well thats good."

We talked for a little while longer before the tour manager came and said that we would be hitting the road soon and that if James was going back to his bus he needed to do it then.

We were in Baltimore and I was so happy to see the Ravens stadium come into view and then the Orioles stadium after that. Ugh Home. I called my mom once I saw the 'Welcome to Maryland sign. Mel was sitting next to me looking out the window.

"So this is where you are from huh?" She asked

"Well not right here but about 25 minutes from here."

"Its amazing to see you this happy. I havent seen this side of you yet. I like it." She gave me a tight smile.

"Dont get me wrong Mel I love what I do and it is a great opportunity that fell into my lap and I thank God everyday for the life I have but yeah I miss home a little. It gets to me sometimes."

"Yeah I know what you mean honey, I really do." She squeezed my hand and then walked to the back of the bus. I looked back out the window and seeing the city made me think back on the times my family and I would tale-gate all morning and then go to the football games. Those were the days. I smiled to myself and then went to change my clothes.

We had made it the venue in which we would be performing at that night. Logan came walking over to me. "So this is it. Good'ol Baltimore City?" He said putting his arm around my shoulder. "Happy to be here?"

"Yeah, but ill be even happier when I get to see my family."

"Yeah it makes it all that much better when your family is here."

"Thanks." I said giving him a squeeze around the waist. "So you guys have never been here before?"

"Nope, the closest we have ever come to Maryland is DC."

"Oh wow!"

"Yupp so I'm very excited."

We both walked to where the stage was being put together. I had called my mom again and she said they would be arriving very soon.

I was changing into my warm-up clothes when my mom called and said they were here. I got dressed and ran to the gate. The security guard let them in. I wrapped my arms around my mom as tight as I could. God I missed her. Then my dad and then the two most important people in the entire world, my sisters. I had tears in my eyes. I was that excited.

"How is it? How are you liking being on the road? Are you sleeping well?" My dad always asked a million questions about everything.

"Everything is wonderful. It's the life. What more could I ask for. And yes I am sleeping well."

Then my 15-year-old sister Madison spoke, "OK so the real reason I am here is because you are touring with four of the most hottest guys in the world and I want to see them. Where are they?"

We all laughed. "They should be out shortly they have sound check in a few minutes."

We started walking toward the back of the stage when they guys came out. They came over to me and my family.

"Oh so this is the wonderful family we hear about ALL the time?" Kendall said reaching his hand out for my dads then my mom and then my sisters. Madison could barely control herself. She was ready to pee her pants.

"Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos this is my dad Matt, my mom Trish and my sisters Madison and Kelly."

"Nice to meet you boys. Peyton has had great things to say about you guys." My mother said.

"So have you boys ever been to the city before?" My dad asked.

"No, this is our first time. It's crazy to see that even in the summer the city is still decked out in purple." Carlos answered.

"Yeah we here in Maryland like to represent well." My dad told him

"We see that." James said with a laugh.

So what else is good in Baltimore?" Logan asked.

"Well the crabs are fantastic, ever had crabs before?" My dad asked.

Carlos was the only one who had ever had them.

"Well when you boys have some free time, you come back and we will have to show you how its done." My dad said.

We talked for a few minutes more before we had to go on and get ready for the show. People were starting to show up.

The show went great. I met up with the rest of my family after and they came back to the bus with me for a bit. It was a little cramped in there but we managed. They too met the guys and we all talked for a while but then it was time to go. I was sad to leave but the tour was going to be over soon and I had 3 weeks off so I would be going home then. I said goodbye and we were off. We had a show the very next day in New Jersey and then the day after that in Ohio.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter

We were staying in a hotel tonight here in Ohio. Finally. An actual bed. I. Could. Not. Wait. I might actually get some decent sleep tonight. When we checked in I went to my room and sat my over night bag down on the floor and flopped my happy ass down on the bed. I laid back and stared up at the ceiling. I had laid there for a few minutes when there was a knock at my door.

"Coming." I said walking to the door.

I opened it to find James standing there. "Oh hey." I moved to the side and let him walk in.

"No fair. You don't have to share a room." He said looking around the room.

"Nope. Mel wanted her own room so I got to have my own."

"Arent you a lucky girl." He said

"So whats up?" I asked

"Oh yea the guys and I were going to the lobby to try to find a bar or something, wanna come with us?"

"Yeah sure." I put my flip-flops on, grabbed my clutch, room key and followed him out.

The guys were already in the lobby waiting when we got there.

"Yay Peyton!" Carlos said throwing his hands in the air.

Gosh I loved that kid.

We made our way to the lounge area. There wasnt anyone really there which was surprising since it was 930 at night. We sat at a table and ordered drinks. The guys were telling horror stories about each other. I was having a great time listening to them. One would think that it would make you feel out-of-place but not me. It was fun to hear them reminiscing about their pasts. We had a few rounds of drinks and shots. I don't think any of us were feeling any pain. The bar tender came over and said it was last call and for us to either finish up what we had or we could order another round. We ordered another round and then Logan asked if he had anything that we could buy and take to our rooms. The guy said he didn't but there was a liquor store two blocks over that didn't close until 2 so we could go there and get what we needed. We downed our drinks and made our way to the store. It was a longer walk then I thought it was going to be but we made it just in time. We got a bottle of Vodka. Oh man I was going to be hung over like a dog tomorrow. How fun is a show going to be in the blazing hot sun, hung over? I don't know but here I was getting waisted with four people who I have grown to love dearly.

We made our way back to Kendall and Logan's hotel room. Thank God mine was literally two rooms down. So walking back after this wont be too hard. We went in and started on the poison that was about to consume me. Ugh. we were taking shots left and right. We were laughing and having a great time. About 2 hours after that we noticed that Logan had passed out on his bed and was now snoring like a bear.

"Well thats my cue, I'm going to bed." Carlos said getting up off the floor.

We all said goodnight as he walked out the door.

Kendall was laying on the floor with his eyes closed. James and I were still laughing at Logan's loud snoring and James throwing things at him.

"He wont even budge." James said through laughter.

Then we noticed that Kendall was now snoring.

"I guess its time we head to bed too. Tomorrow may not be the greatest for any of us." I said standing up throwing my cup into the trash.

"Yeah really. Oh well." James said as we both made our way to the door we were both laughing hysterically. He walked me to my door which like I said was only about 15 feet from where we just came out of.

"This is me. Goodnight James." I said turning around to put the key card into the door. As I was opening the door I was being turned around by my arm right inside the door. James was standing in front of me, very close. He still had my arm and was staring into my eyes. My heart started racing and my breathing became hitched. Oh my God. What is happening? Am I dreaming? Is this for real? Before I could stop myself my arms were around his neck and his lips were on mine. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He shut the door with his foot and led us to the bed. We were kissing passionately. I reached down and lifted his shirt up and he helped get it up over his head. My hands were now wandering all over his very sculpted body, up his back down his sides and back up his stomach. God his body felt good under my fingers. He pulled my shirt up over my head while breaking our kiss for only a second. I started working on the buckle of his belt and he was now kissing my neck. oh God this man knew what he was doing. I unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down he stepped out of them without breaking away from kissing my neck and down my chest. He made his way back up to my lips and started to unbutton my pants. I stepped out of them and let them join his clothes on the floor. We were both touching and feeling every part of each others bodies. I was in only my bra and underwear and him only in his boxer briefs. He put his hands on either side of my face while he deepened the kiss. He laid me down on the bed and he crawled on top of me. He positioned his self between my thighs and I could feel that he was as ready as I was for the rest of our clothes to get out-of-the-way. We kissed fiercely for a few minutes while moving gently against one another. Before it became too much for the both of us, he lifted me up a little of the bed and unclippeded my bra, he pulled it from me and then went to my underwear. Once I was fully exposed laying on the bed he stood up at the end of the bed and took off his briefs. Oh. My. God. this man before me is absolutely the perfect thing I have ever seen. My want and need for him only grew by the second. He climbed back over top of me and positioned his self right above me. Before he began kissing me again he said "Are you sure about this?" I was too far gone for us to stop now. I wanted him and I wanted him bad. I just nodded then as he began to kiss me again he went in and it was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt in my life this was pure bliss and I wanted more. As much as I could get.

The next morning I woke up to the bright ass sun beating into my room. I looked at the clock on the night stand next to me 9:43. Gosh why didn't I close the damn curtains before I went to sleep last night? OH GOD. LAST NIGHT. I looked over and saw a body laying next to me. What the hell did I do last night? Holy shit. Everything came back to me instantly. Oh God I had sex with James last night. Oh God I had sex with a guy who has a girlfriend. I'm am such a freaking slut. How the hell do I get out of this bed without waking him? Where the hell am I gonna go, this is my room? I'm beyond screwed. Please dear lord help me. Please. I laid there for a few minutes when suddenly I felt him move. Oh God. I closed my eyes and pretended I was sleeping. Hopefully he get up and goes back to his room. Please go. Please go. Please go. I felt the bed move. He is getting up hopefully. I heard him ruffle around and then after a few minutes I heard the door open and shut. Thank you Jesus. Thank you. I sat up and looked around. My head is pounding. I need to get the Tylenol out of my bag. Every step I took the harder my head pounded. I went to the bathroom and got a drink of water. I went back to my bed and laid there for a while before sleep took over. I woke to the sound of someone banging on my door.

"Peyton get you pretty butt up out of bed. We have to leave in 1 hour."

It was Mel.

"Mmmhmmm." I mumbled back.

"Dont mmmmhhmmm me girl. Get up and let me in." She said still beating on the door.

I slung the blanket back and through on some clothes. Gosh she can be so demanding sometimes. "OK OK Hold your horses, im coming."

I opened the door for her.

"Woah, what happened to you last night?"

"Ha, What happened last night? Well that's a story I will have tell you later my friend. But now my head is thumping and I'm ready to puke my guts out right here at your feet."

"Oh well I'm guessing you were with those four boys who I just passed in the hall who look like they have been hit by a Mack truck."

"Uh yeah, them."

I took my bag into the bathroom, got a quick shower. I got dressed and made myself presentable. I was ready in no time at all. Ugh Gosh how in the hell am I going to face James after last night. I feel sick. I'm not sure if it's the hangover or the James thing but it was getting worse with every step I took. The elevator ride was not helping at all. We reached the lobby and the guys were all down there waiting for the van to take us all to the buses. Mel was right they looked as bad as I felt. Wow what a night. There is that sick feeling again. James and I didn't make eye contact at all.

"How are you feeling this morning Pey?" Logan asked.

In that split second it took for me to answer that question I decided that I was going to play off last night as no big deal. Like I was just fine and dandy.

"I feel great. How about you guys?" I said with a cheery attitude.

"Im not feeling too bad actually but these three, well as you can see."

I let out a small giggle and James looked at me with a puzzled look for a second and then turned away. Oh great isn't this going to be just lovely. It is going to be so weird between the two of us from now on. I feel really guilty, probably just as guilty as he does about last night being as how he does have a girlfriend and all. Well there is that sick feeling yet again.

We boarded the van and I tried very hard not to have James sit next to me but he was the last on in the van and the only seat that was left was on my right. While driving I looked straight ahead and he looked out the window. No one said anything the whole way to the buses.

We had a show here in Ohio and then would be moving on to another city tonight to do another show the next day. I went straight to my bus and laid down for a few minutes. Mel came in a few minutes later.

"What are you doing Pey? You have sound check in 30 minutes. Get ready." She said nudging my leg as she walked by.

"Mel yes 30 minutes, it wont take me that long to get ready. I'll be ready I swear, just a minute." I told her putting my arm over my eyes.

"Well maybe you shouldnt have stayed up so late last night. Guess you have learned your lesson."

"The reason I'm like this is not only because I stayed up and had a few too many alcoholic beverages. Well its huge part but not all."

"What are you talking about Peyton?" She was now sitting at my feet.

I sat up and looked out the window. "I did something last night that I should not have done. I feel horrible about it and I wish I could take it back."

"Peyton What. Did. You. Do?"

I didn't look at her I just kept looking out the window. "I slept with James last night."

"You mean in the same bed slept right?"

"No Mel, we had sex."

"PAYTON MARIE. Are you serious right now? Why? Why would you do that?"

"I was drunk, he was drunk and things got out of hand and before either of us could stop it, it was already happening."

"Peyton, he has a girlfriend."

"I know and I feel horrible."

"What if this gets out? This could be bad for not only him but you too."

"Its not going to. It wont."

"You better hope not." With that she got up and stormed out the door.

I put on my fake smile and went to sound check. I tried to act as normal as possible, which was a little difficult with James not even looking in my direction. I was only a matter of time before the guys were going to figure thing out. James and I always talked and hung out so if that's not happening then they will soon put two and two together. I wonder if maybe he has told any of them. Probably not because they weren't acting any different. What were they gonna think if and when they find out. Are they going to think that I'm a bad person? Are they going to think that I'm a slut that goes around sleeping with other people's boyfriends? Ugh. I was ready for this night to be over.

The show was over and I was ready for bed. I needed sleep. Keeping up with this whole fake attitude thing is a little tiring and not to mention the lack of sleep I got last night. When I got to the bus Mel was sitting at the table reading her book.

"You didnt come to the show?" I asked as I sat across from her.

"No not feeling that great." She answered

" I'm sorry" I told her.

"No Pey I should be the one that is sorry. What you told me earlier was something that you were telling a friend not your agent. I'm sorry I jumped down your throat. I should have been your friend at that time not your agent."

"No I get it Mel. Your right what if this were to get out? It would make a huge mess. I honestly don't think that it will Unless he goes off telling the world which I doubt he will do because he has a girlfriend."

"So tell me what happened from beginning to end."

I told her everything that I could remember.

"Peyton you have to talk to him, you can't keep acting like nothing happened."

"I know but I'm just going to avoid it until the last possible second."

"The longer you wait the worse its going to be. You guys were pretty close so you don't want to damage that any further."

"Ugh your right. Why are you always right?" I said running my hands over my face. "Ill talk to him tomorrow. I promise."

I went and laid down in my bunk. I couldn't sleep at all. What if I don't talk to him at all? I meant the tour is almost over. I could keep this up for another few weeks and then once the tour is over I can just move on with my life and never have to see him again. No I couldn't do that I loved these guys to death. They have become like family. I hope that we stay in touch and remain friends once the tour is over. I'll just have to talk to James tomorrow. With that thought I fell asleep.


End file.
